Lost to Summer Love
by StoppedChaos
Summary: Hayner and my OC falling for one another. Hayner is a headstrong teen that hates school and would rather sit at the beach eating Sea-Salt ice cream. Levi is a shy, smart, new kid that doesn't have any friends until Olette.
1. Chapter 1

Hayner.

The first day of school took away my summer like a lamer. This sucked! And of course, the school's air conditioning just had to be broken. We all sat, sweating, in little classrooms with our heads down to try and give our faces some relief, though it didn't work. We suffered this way for an entire week, and when they finally got it fixed, it only worked half the time. It would be nice and chilled for a while, and then go back to sweltering heat.

The only exciting thing was this new kid. He sat in the front of the classroom, and I wondered why. No one wanted to be in the line of sight of the teacher… The only thing that continuously brought my eye back over was his red hair… It wasn't orange. It was a dark, crimson red, and I always found myself staring until he shifted in his seat and made me look away. Walking in the hallway, I later found that his eyes were a light blue, and I couldn't stop looking at them when he sat alone in the cafeteria. There were little things that I noticed about him when the teacher was talking away, and I (of course) wasn't listening. He would tap the eraser of his pencil on his desk quietly when he would think, and when something was difficult, he would use his pencil to start making little marks on his paper until he could understand.

There was one **really** nice thing about him. He was shorter than I was! It was like an angel had brought about someone that would show that I wasn't short… at least, really short. I wondered how tall he was sometimes, but I never asked, mostly because I knew that I would embarrass myself. He was… cute. And I'd never had this sort of "thing" going on in my head. Then, at week three, Olette was dragging him to our table. I felt myself swallow as he sat down and looked up at her in worry, those blue eyes staring. She just smiled back.

"Hayner, Pence, this is Levi," she chimed, brushing her hair back gently before sitting beside him. I could hear him swallow, and I wondered if he was just as nervous as I was. I put up a front though, sort of smiling before turning and talking to my friends, not really addressing him.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" I asked, turning to look at Pence. He sort of looked at me before turning to Olette, who was staring back at me with a bit of anger. "What?"

"Are you serious, Hayner?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together like they always did when she was mad. What did I do? I looked around our table, and I let my eyes lay and stay on Levi for a moment, looking at those blue eyes I had been staring at from a distance. I saw him look up, and that was the first time that I held eye contact with him. They looked even better when they were looking back at me. One of us looked away, but I'm not sure who, and I looked at Olette. We only shared a moment before I got up, taking my tray to the return and walking out. I hadn't eaten a thing, and that was fine by me. Why was she being so weird? I didn't want to talk to him. I had been awkwardly staring at him for the last three weeks! I couldn't stand my own nervousness.

Walking home alone was sort of a sting, considering that I had been walking home with Pence and Olette for the last two years, but oh well. They could be mad if they wanted to. The next few days were eventless, except for the fact that Levi was sitting with us… almost every day. I switched spots with Pence so that I wouldn't have to sit across from his all the time, and it was at that point that Olette dragged me aside and started attacking.

"I've seen the way that you stare at him. Just try talking to him!" she whispered angrily, leaning across the table to glare at me. I sort of leaned in too and told her to shut up before speaking again.

"Don't say that kind of stuff out loud. Olette, let me do this myself, okay? I've never…"

"Liked a guy?" she snapped back, her fingers wiping across her lips.

"Yeah! Now, shut up. Please, for the love of everything." She sort of laughed before moving back over to sit beside Levi, his eyes turning to her and then turning to mine. She whispered something and then laughed, and Levi sort of laughed too, those teeth showing in a nice little smile. How in the world had this boy ended up in our school? God… help me.

We sort of joked with one another for the rest of the lunch period, and we invited Levi to hang out with us that weekend, though we had nothing planned out yet. On Friday, Olette announced that her parents were going to be out of town, and that we were going to be having a party. Levi looked at her again but didn't have an expression that I could decipher, just sort of looked at her before looking back to his food on the table. I wasn't sure how I was going to get away from my mom's ever watchful eye, but I knew that I had to if I wanted to hang out with Levi, this little… angel, outside of school. I wanted to be friends, and that was dumb, I knew that it was. But I continued to roll with the situation, continued to stare at Levi despite my efforts not to.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi

Hayner. Hayner. Hayner. He was all that I seemed to think about anymore. I had noticed his glancing eyes in first period during the second week, when I had looked over my shoulder to check the clock and saw his head jerk to the window. I had to admit… He was attractive, taller than myself, but not a giant, with really gorgeous eyes, and good god, that smile! IT was the cutest thing that I had ever seen with my own two eyes.

Though we hadn't really talked, his friend, Olette, who was also my friend at that point, had started making me sit at their usual table, and for a little while, he saw across from me, but that quickly ended, and I was greeted every day by Pence, their third in the trio. We never really said anything to one another, mostly because I wasn't sure what to say. It's not like I did anything special anymore. My morning routine consisted of brushing my hair, braiding it, brushing my teeth, and walking to school. I wasn't part of any club or anything like one, but I had finally found a nice… "group."

They certainly weren't my best friends, but they sure had the potential, especially Hayner… He was dreamy. But that Friday, Olette had mentioned a party at her house, and the other two seemed so into it that I couldn't say no. I didn't know what kind of partiers they were. Did they drink? Smoke? I really hoped not. I had never drank a drop of alcohol in sixteen years of life, and I had never smoked, and I didn't really want to try any of it.

And… how did you dress for a party? Was it casual? I would have imagined so. But I wanted to look nice in front of him, in front of Hayner. I couldn't dress too weird though… I needed more than just Hayner, I thought.

And Friday, when school got out, I panicked. I still hadn't decided! Rushing home, I showered and braided my hair like always before slipping into some boxers and standing before my closet and dresser. I had to have pulled out at least a dozen shirts before settling on a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of stitched on white wings across the shoulder blades. After about six pairs of jeans, I eventually chose a grey faded pair that fit my legs nicely. Boots. They were the last element to this outfit. I sighed in the mirror and contemplated another outfit, but settled for this. It would have to do.

Eight o'clock. I stood in front of the house that belonged to the address Olette had scribbled on a napkin. Swallowing, I was about to knock when the door came open and Pence pulled me inside. I sort of gasped as I stumbled, still a little shocked at the fact that door had opened before I had had a chance to make a single noise. Had they been waiting on me? Damn it…

"Levi, just on time!" Pence chuckled, dragging me deeper inside. I had wanted to take my shoes off, but I didn't get the chance. Olette was standing in the kitchen, apron draped over her. Should I have brought something?

"Hey, Olette," I tried, my voice not quite loud enough to carry, but she turned with a smile and waved to me, making me sort of… suck my teeth before waving back lightly.

"You beat Hayner here. He can be so lazy sometimes," she laughed. Oh! So he wasn't here yet… Oh, good. I relaxed a little and sat at the island, pulling up a stool as Pence had moments before. I didn't know that I could go from such tight strings to so relaxed by one sentence. We chit-chatted for a few minutes before the sound of the door opening and closing made me tense again. But it wasn't… Hayner. Who was this guy? He tapped my shoulder before laughing and walking up to Olette, wrapping his arm about her waist and kissing her. He made me tense, the way his lips cracked into that mischievous smile. I swallowed and looked away, noticing that I had been staring.

He was blond, but he hid most of it beneath a black beanie. I didn't even want to look at him. And Olette was dating him? Gross. I found myself turning to Pence with a cocked brow and I watched as his head tipped back and his eyes rolled, as if he had already been through too much with this guy. He tipped his head toward another room and I got the hint. I got up out of my seat and followed him into an open room, a living room was my guess.

"Seifer, Olette's newest obsession," he answered, voice harsh with anger. Was there something else there? I tried not to get too deep, but before I could reply with anything, there was a small gasp in the kitchen. I didn't want to look, so… I didn't. I'd had enough with all this already… The door opened and closed again and I felt my shoulders tense before I forced them to relax. I heard a scoff before the footsteps trailed into the living room. I made myself look up. Hayner. He was looked back at me with that smile, as if he was trying to hide something else behind those eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, moving to sit on the couch. I tried to reply but it took a moment before the words came out.

"Hey, Hayner," I replied. Smooth enough. I swallowed though and looked to Pence, who was slipping out to go to the bathroom. I shifted nervously before sitting a good distance from Hayner on the couch. I didn't want to touch him or anything! Well, I did. But I wasn't going to do it!

"How's it going?" he asked softly, and it made my face burn red. Why did I get so worked up? I forced myself to relax and sit back, legs crossing a bit so that I could lean back farther.

"Pretty good, I guess. What are we supposed to do?" I felt myself ask. Shit. I should've just held that in. He smiled and turned to me slowly, those hazel eyes landing on my own.

"Whatever Olette has planned after she's done sucking that lamer's face," he shot, making me laugh a bit. A lamer? Hm. Hayner sure had some funny words and phrases in his vocabulary. Or maybe it was just me, but I didn't care, not at all. He could say whatever he wanted.

"She has plans? What do you guys usually do… at your parties?"

"Our parties? Um… Well, I've never really thought about it. We usually just drink sodas and play games and tell stories," Hayner laughed. Oh, thank god. No alcohol, right? Yes! I relaxed a little and smiled.

"Right. That sounds like fun," I laughed, feeling grateful suddenly to Hayner. He had quelled my worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayner

Fun? Oh, thank god. My heart rate seemed to go back down a bit, and I was thankful for that little laugh that had sounded through the room, with that little smile that matched. How much cuter could he get? But at least he thought that our silly little parties would be fun. I was scared that he would think it would be boring, with no drinking and no smoking and no real partying.

"That's good," I whispered, pulling at the jeans over my knees. I couldn't believe that I felt this nervous from just sitting alone in a room with him. And looking at him up close didn't help. He was a good distance away, but I could still see the way that his lips rose on the sides when he looked at me.

That made me nervous. My palms felt sweaty, but I couldn't rub them on my pants or else he would know about them. I just forced that smile I knew that I could pull off and looked to him.

"I'm actually really glad that you guys invited me to this party. I needed some 'out' time." What? Out time? Mm… I wondered what was nagging him, but let it drop and just appointed my attention back to him, his physical body.

"I'm glad that you came to our little lame party. I'm guessing that Olette didn't even tell you what it is we do, huh?" It was hard to believe that some new kid, probably from some big city, wanted to come and play board games while we drank sodas and tried to tell lame jokes.

His eyes shifted away before coming back to mine. His head tipped with a happy little smile, and I could hardly stop myself from leaning over to kiss him, but I had to. We weren't exactly on the same level of "friendship" as Olette and Seifer were, though I couldn't say the rest of us liked him all that much. He was kind of a douchebag, though I would never say that out loud. I wouldn't want to hurt Olette's feelings. Because though I thought she was being stupid, she was still one of my best friends, and I couldn't help but want to make her happy. Always. Always and forever.

"But… I like it. I like that you guys are more into… this kind of stuff," he said slowly, looking around and motioning to Pence's favorite, _Jenga. _It was hard to believe him, but I couldn't help but nod and sit back. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Olette came into the room with Seifer, who was nursing a beer. I rolled my eyes and looked to Levi, hoping that he would want to leave too, but he looked more angry and scared than anything. I bit my tongue and didn't dare say anything, but… Was he okay?

"Hey, lamers. Let's have an actual party, alright?" he chuckled. He jostled Olette a little, who let out a little laugh, as If she were trying to pass off the idea.

I felt my hands clench into fists, but I didn't do anything, just sort of snorted at him and turned my attention to some of the games on the table. I started to open up _Monopoly_, but a hand grabbed my wrist and jerked it. I looked up and Seifer was there, gripping me like he owned me.

"Let go, loser," I snapped, twisting my wrist to try and get it away. He didn't budge, and I felt like he was drawing me closer.

"Let's play a more 'grown-up' game, what do you think? I invited a few people myself, so it'll be fun.'

"Bastard," I growled, seriously ready to punch him in the house.

"Oh, come now, Hayner. Have a drink, relax." He was laughing right in my face, and he slowly nudged a beer into my fingers, letting go moments later. I stepped away and looked to Levi, who was still just sitting still, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. I couldn't help but watch as that happened. It was like the next world wonder.

I set the beer down and squared my shoulders, looking at him, and I nearly jumped on him, but Pence was suddenly grabbing my upper-arm, pulling me back so that I couldn't pounce. This was the worst, and before I could stop him, Levi was up and dismissing himself and saying that he should leave.

"Levi, Levi, hold on," I tried, pulling away and following him to the door. What was I going to do? Grab him and tell him no? I wanted to leave too. Maybe we could just…

"Hayner, I just want to go. I'm sorry," he said as he opened the door and slipped out. I sort of shifted nervously before following him and looking down the sidewalk, watching as he gripped his arms across his chest in an attempt to stay warm. I smiled a little before getting into my car and starting it, turning on the hearer and starting down the street. I slowed down greatly so the car would roll along at Levi's pace.

"You want a ride?"

"You have a license?"

"Well, yeah, I mean- I'm not supposed to have people in the car yet, but I… I could break a rule or two, for you," I pushed. I wanted to help him out. He looked like he was freezing. He steps stopped for a moment so I hit the break a bit more, stopping the car. He chewed his lip before getting into the car and giving me directions. I cheered internally, but I just put up a cool front, bidding him a "good night" when I dropped him off.


End file.
